Je DETESTE la Saint-Valentin
by MissEvernight
Summary: OS:"Moi, Hermione Granger, s'il y a une fête que j'ai toujours détestée, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Encore plus que les anniversaires." Hermione déteste la Saint-Valentin, mais est-ce que quelqu'un réussira à la faire changer d'avis? Elle va encore passer une journée dans ce monde mièvre et rose de la Saint-Valentin, va-t-elle s'en sortir? Va-t-elle finir par aimer la Saint-Valentin?
1. Chapter 1

**Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, ou la Saint-Valentin, ou la Saint-Valentin sera déjà passé... tout dépendra du jour où vous lirez cette histoire!**

 **Enfin bref, il vous est jamais arrivé de détester la saint-valentin ? Moi si, l'année dernière, je détestais vraiment cette fête. J'avais envie de lancer des Doloris aux couples x)**

 **Et cette années j'ai pas vraiment envie de fêter la Saint-Valentin non plus, trop de mauvais souvenirs par rapport à l'année dernière...**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira en tout cas !**

 **Une petite OS pour le plaisir! Je me glisse dans la peau de notre chère Hermione Granger.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je répondrais à vos reviews sur une autre page ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **Gros Bisous! :3**

* * *

Je DÉTESTE la Saint-Valentin :

Moi, Hermione Granger, s'il y a une fête que j'ai toujours détestée, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Encore plus que les anniversaires. Sérieusement, dites-moi en quoi c'est génial d'avoir un an de plus. De vieillir de plus en plus ? De se rapprocher du temps où on aura des rides ? Mais je m'égare… Je disais donc, je HAIS la Saint-Valentin ! Tout ce rose, ces cœurs, ces nœuds, ces cupidons, ces chocolats (quoi que c'est quand même une bonne chose une boite de chocolat, mais dans le monde moldu ! À Poudlard, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un les a fourrés avec un philtre d'amour ou pas !)…Enfin bref, c'est une fête que je n'arrive pas à supporter, tout cet étalage d'amour et d'affection que les couples font, sans penser aux célibataires, ou encore tout les désespérés qui font déposer du chocolat sur ton lit avec à l'intérieur assez de philtre d'amour pour que tu croies les aimer à mourir !

Si je vous en parle, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 14 février ! Comment je l'ai su ? D'après vous ! La faute aux hystériques de mon dortoir ! Ça fait 7 ans que je suis à Poudlard (même si j'ai 20 ans… pas ma faute si je suis née en septembre… Eh oui, vous l'aurais deviné, la guerre est finie ! Harry a gagné ! Youpi youpi… Poudlard a été reconstruit en moins d'un an : merci la Magie ! Du coup me voilà en Septième année, prête à passer mes ASPICS), et tous les 14 février, c'est la même chose : les filles sont excitées comme des puces et passent des heures dans la salle de bain. Oui, même les premières années. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie Saint-Valentin à proprement parler. De toute façon, je fais tout pour fuir cette fête. Il n'y a eu qu'avec Viktor Krum que je n'ai pas pu y échapper, enfin, si on considère un pique-nique dans le parc de l'école entourée d'une vingtaine de filles soit un moment romantique.

Et de toute façon, d'après mes parents, la Saint-Valentin a perdu toute signification depuis un moment, ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale, que les petites attentions doivent être faites tous les jours et pas seulement une fois par an ! (et ma mère qui pense que je ne l'écoute jamais… C'est à moitié-vrai ! Je l'écoute, quand je veux…) Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne fêtaient pas la Saint-Valentin. Et avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mon école moldu ne faisait rien pour cette fête, et j'étais trop jeune pour y penser !

Enfin bref, en première et deuxième année, tout le monde se moquait de moi à cause de mes dents et de mes cheveux (pourquoi je ne me suis pas fait pétrifier plus tôt en deuxième année ? Pas que ça soit génial, mais j'aurais évité les fanfreluches qu'avait mis Lockard dans la grande salle…). Dents que, soit dit en passant, j'ai pu faire rétrécir de quelques millimètres grâce au mauvais sort que Malfoy m'a lancé avant un cours de potion en deuxième année, et le pire, c'est qu'il l'a remarqué (il a aussi été le seul) et m'a fait une remarque du genre « je crois que tu t'es trompée de taille pour tes dents Grangy ».

En troisième année, les garçons ont remarqué que j'étais une fille mais sans plus.

En quatrième année, il y a eu Viktor, et Ron a découvert que j'étais une fille (depuis le temps ! Pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui… Arrêtez de croire ça ! Une fille peut avoir des amis garçons, sauf s'il a une copine, d'après Lavande).

En cinquième année, une bonne dizaine de garçons m'on envoyé des cartes et des chocolats, truffés de potions et philtres d'amour, pour la plupart acheter aux Weasley (j'aurais dû les dénoncer à McGonagall !).

En sixième année, j'ai passé la soirée chez Slughorn, après des supplications de Ginny qui ne voulait pas y aller seule (alors qu'elle a passé la soirée avec Harry au final), l'avantage c'est que j'ai pu boire tranquillement du punch.

Et pendant mon année de fuite, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment de faire la fête.

Et pendant l'année où Poudlard se faisait reconstruire, j'étais avec mes parents en Australie, donc pas de soucis là-dessus !

Ce qui me ramène à maintenant… Je vais vous raconter ma Saint-Valentin… Ce matin-là, je fus réveillée par des gloussements et des bruits de pas. Je n'avais pas encore conscience de quel jour on était, même si la veille, toutes, je dis bien TOUTES les filles de Poudlard ne faisait que de parler de cette journée. J'étais encore dans le gaz et en plus on était samedi ! On n'avait pas de cours (sauf à 23h pour l'astronomie… du moins pour ceux qui ont pris l'option, moi en l'occurrence…). J'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps et pas être réveillée à 7h du matin par des piaillements. Je vous ai dit que je détestais cette journée ? Enfin… En tout cas, j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts et la plupart des lits étaient vides. Je regardais autour de moi et vis Ginny assise sur son lit, enfilant ses bottines à talon (chaussures de drague selon elle !). Elle dut me sentir bouger et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Salut ! bien dormi ?

-On est quel jour ? demandais-je avec espoir

-Le 14 février !

Non, je n'avais pas dormi toute la journée et évité cette niaiserie. Vous devez vous demander ce que Ginny fait dans le dortoir des 7es années, c'est simple, elle est partie faire sa sixième année pendant que je courrai à travers l'Angleterre avec son copain et son frère. Du coup, elle est passée en 7e année. En réalité, il n'y a que les 7es années et les 5es années qui ont dû redoubler, n'ayant pas pu passer leurs examens. J'ai froncé les sourcils et Ginny m'a souri.

-Mione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette fête, mais je suis sure que tu passeras une bonne journée !

-Non, il va y avoir des étalages d'amour partout, c'est écœurant !

-C'est parce que tu es toute seule ! lança joyeusement Lavande

-Ta gueule ! dit Ginny. Bref, je suis sure qu'aujourd'hui tu passeras une bonne journée, et peut-être que tu pourras te déclarer à celui que tu aimes !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Elle savait qui j'aimais, étant ma meilleure amie. Et non, ce n'est pas Ronald ! Vous êtes fatiguant à la fin ! En plus il sort avec Lavande ! Et toc ! Et ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans ! Eh oui, au final elle a rejoint l'Ordre malgré son intelligence limitée et son gout prononcé pour le rose.

-Impossible Ginny ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi à part, je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ça.

-Une attirance sexuelle ?

-Mmph…

Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir pour qui je craque ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des handicapés des sentiments…

-Je ne suis pas une handicapée des sentiments ! Et je suis sure qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais ce que je ressens, et en plus c'est trop cliché !

\- Hermione ! Tu es distante avec lui depuis les vacances de Noël où vous avez, enfin, tu vois. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui parler, en plus, il déteste la Saint-Valentin. Vous pourrez vous moquer des couples ensemble.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est la seule réponse que je peux lui donner. Le pire c'est qu'elle est sérieuse. Comme si j'allais passer ma journée avec… Lui. Ça équivaut à un Rendez-vous, donc par extension, un rendez-vous à la Saint-Valentin veut dire la fêter ! Je divague… Ah, pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Je suis, comment dire..., passée à l'acte… Enfin bref, quand on est rentré au château, on n'en a plus parlé… c'était une parenthèse, je crois…

-Franchement ! détester la Saint-Valentin ! il n'y a que les célibataires pour faire ça ! fit la voix nasillarde de Parvati

Il en fut suivi des rires de Lavande. Une autre célibataire, dont je ne me souvenais jamais du nom étant donné qu'elle venait de Bulgarie bafouilla quelque chose qui ressembla à « Moi j'aime bien cette fête, c'est l'occasion de se déclarer ! ».

-Marishka a raison ! lança Lavande

Voilà, Marishka Volska. Une brune assez jolie mais extrêmement maladroite qui passe son temps à me suivre parce que j'ai été la petite amie de Viktor, son idole. Je soupire avant de me lever pour me préparer. J'ai enfilé mon uniforme et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me maquiller comme la plupart des filles. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de descendre sans attendre les autres filles. À quoi bon ? Les entendre parler de leur super petit ami qui va tout faire pour qu'elles passent une super journée ou encore comment elles vont essayer de piéger les garçons avec des philtres d'amour, comme Romilda Vane, une fan d'Harry, qui ne désespère toujours pas même s'il est en couple avec Ginny. D'un pas trainant, je me suis rendu à la grande salle. En y entrant, je crus que je faisais une crise cardiaque.

La salle était décorée de cœur, de ruban, de cupidon, il y avait même des serpentins, des confettis et des bulles en forme de cœur… Oh mon Dieu ! La seule fois il y a eu autant de niaiserie, c'était quand Lockhard avait repris le poste de DCFDM. Il est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore aimait décorer les salles, mais avant, il n'y avait pas autant de ce genre d'horreur ! Quelques rubans sur les murs, quelques cœurs et c'est tout. Bon, il était vrai que les décorations dépendaient des préfets. Et les autres années (à part la deuxième), tout était sobre, surtout quand j'ai été préfète.

Attendez, il y a même une arche de ballon rose. Je vais vomir ! Enfin bref, de ce que je savais, les préfets et préfètes sont : Padma et Thomas (Serdaigle), Blaise et Pansy (Serpentard), Ernis et Hanna (Pouffsouffle), Parvati et Dean (Gryffondor). Bon, ça ne m'étonnait même pas. Hanna, Pensy, Padma et Parvati sont de grandes romantiques.

Dean suit Parvati dans ses idées parce qu'ils sont ensemble, Blaise est le meilleur ami de Pansy, et il a surement un faible pour elle, du coup c'est un peu pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'il est (croyez-le ou non) un grand romantique (je vais vous avouer quelque chose : je l'ai surpris en train de lire un livre à l'eau de rose, une histoire d'amour perdu qui fini par vaincre de tout…). Thomas est assez neutre, il a dû se ranger à la majorité, et Ernis veut sortir avec Hanna, du coup autant lui faire plaisir.

Comment je sais tout ça ? J'ai une vie sociale aussi… Voyons ! Enfin bref, me voilà dans le monde des bisounours. Et un cupidon se met à me suivre partout en me lançant de petites flèches.

-Ça va ? me demande Harry quand je m'assois à la table

Je réponds par un grognement. Elle est sérieuse sa question ? Il y a un stupide cupidon qui me suit partout, et c'est une journée que je déteste.

-Son problème de « je hais la Saint-Valentin ». lui murmura Ginny en l'embrassant.

-Franchement Hermione, fit le survivant

-Je fais ce que je veux, je ressens ce que je veux, je déteste ce que je veux, qui je veux !

-OK ! capitula mon meilleur ami

Les hiboux se décidèrent à entrer, lâchant des cartes de Saint-Valentin et des boites de chocolats. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis je regarde vers la table des Serpentard. Drago Malfoy semble s'ennuyer ferme, et fusille du regard le petit cupidon qui lui tourne autour. Son regard rencontre le mien, et je rougis. Je le sens, c'est comme un picotement dans les joues. Il me fait un petit sourire avant de mimer de vomir. Il sait que j'exècre cette fête, tout comme lui. Bon lui, c'est à cause de son père qui pense que l'amour rend faible et tout, et surtout, parce qu'étant le tombeur de Poudlard, il avait le droit à plein de requêtes en cette journée… Et ça pouvait dégénérer. Je l'ai vu. Un groupe de filles qui s'est battu jusqu'au sang, sans baguette juste pour ses beaux yeux. Non, c'est qu'une expression ! Même si ses yeux orages sont beaux… Quoi et le garçon que j'aime ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est. Vous pouvez faire la liste des garçons de l'école, je ne dirais rien.

-C'est un super sortilège non ? demanda Lavande Je la fusille du regard.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les cupidons, me dit Parvati avec un sourire. Ils volent autour des amoureux.

-Stupide ! Comme cette fête

-Son humeur ne s'arrange pas, commenta Lavande

\- Laisse., fit Ron. Elle se calmera demain.

Je le fusille du regard à son tour. Si le Doloris était autorisé. Plusieurs hiboux posèrent des cartes devant moi et des boites de chocolats. Encore des admirateurs secrets… Je brulerais le tout dans le parc, sans que personne ne le sache. Je vois que Drago en a reçu aussi, mais au moins 10 fois plus que moi. Il fait la grimace, Pansy rigole et se penche vers Blaise. Je souris un peu, au moins, ces deux là arrêteront de se tourner autour…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! lança Dean. Le sortilège fini ce soir.

-Au fait, de qui tu es amoureuse ? demanda Harry

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard avant de sortir de table, mes « présents » dans les bras, sans répondre. Stupide fête, stupide sortilège, Stupides Préfètes ! Je me suis dirigée vers le parc, sans prêter attention aux autres dans la grande salle, le stupide cupidon sur mes talons. J'aimerais tellement lui lancer un Avada. Je m'installe au bord de l'eau et j'attrape les cartes.

-« Hermione, tu es belle, je t'aime, soit ma valentine… » Eurk. _Incendio_

Et j'ai commencé à bruler les cartes, une à une. Je hais cette fête ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je les lis, mais je vous épargne les mièvreries bourrées de fautes d'élèves plus jeunes qui veulent soi-disant me donner tout leur amour. (Et surement avoir la gloire d'être sortit avec l'amie d'Harry Potter !)

-Tu fais quoi ? demande une voix dans mon dos Je réprime un frisson. Je reconnais cette voix, toujours. Drago Malfoy.

Je me tourne vers lui.

-Je fais un bûcher de Saint-Valentin

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je pèse le pour et le contre.

Pour : une bonne occasion de me moquer des autres avec lui, on peut passer un bon moment à rire, il est beau (faut pas se mentir non plus !), c'est Drago Malfoy !

Contre : ça ressemble trop à un rendez-vous, si Ginny nous vois, elle va me pomper l'ai pendant des semaines, tout le monde va penser qu'on sort ensemble…

En faite, je me trouve des excuses… J'ai peur d'être en tête à tête avec lui, c'est tout. Je sais bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. Quoi ? Vous savez comment ça s'est terminé ! Bon je vais le dire : j'ai couché avec Drago Malfoy ! Voilà ! On a été, je ne sais même pas comment qualifié ça mais pendant les vacances de Noël on a flirté ensemble, et au château, plus rien ! Le pire, c'est que je l'aime ! Ne me jugez pas !

-Si tu veux.

-On ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls… Depuis un moment

Je ne réponds rien, je fixe un point au-dessus de sa tête. Un petit cupidon brun me fait un clin d'œil et lance une flèche au cupidon au-dessus de ma tête. Stupide sortilège.

-Amoureux ? demandais-je

-Que… quoi ? Comment ? Hein ?

-Constructif, Malfoy, le cupidon au-dessus de ta tête, preuve que tu es amoureux

-N'importe quoi !

-Parvati m'a parlé du sortilè est actif seulement sur les personnes qui sont amoureuses.

-C'est pour ça que Pansy m'a demandé de l'aide pour un sortilège qui dure une journée ? Je vais la tuer !

-Je viens t'aider. Surtout que moi aussi je me suis fait avoir, Parvati m'a demandé comment faire en sorte de lancer un sortilège sur une personne dès qu'elle passe le pas d'une porte sans prononcer de parole, un peu genre les sortilèges à retardement, un enchantement qui tombe sur les gens. Je les déteste, je déteste cette fête ! Je déteste cette journée !

-Elle ne fait que commencer ! intervint Drago

-Et quant à toi ! dis-je en le foudroyant du regard

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? me demande-t-il en faisant de grands yeux

-Rien… Laisse tomber. Je suis juste agacé par cette journée.

-Tu crois que ça me plait à moi ? Le risque de me prendre une potion d'amour en pleine tête. C'est ma hantise ! Allez, viens, allons en cours !

Il crocheta son bras au mien et m'entraina avec lui vers le château. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent tous, ils croient qu'on sort ensemble. Ou du moins que ça ne va pas tarder. Ils m'énervent, tous. Il y a même les couples qui s'embrassent de part et d'autre du château. Horreur. Drago se tourne vers moi en faisant une grimace.

-Regarde Brown, on dirait qu'elle va manger Weasley !

-Beurk ! tu déconnes Dray…

Je pose une main sur ma bouche. Le surnom était sorti tout seul. Le surnom que j'avais utilisé quand on flirtait ensemble. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

-Mione, on devrait peut-être parler de… ça

-C'est toi qui ne voulais pas en parler. Dis-je, et on ne va pas faire ça en plein milieu du couloir.

-On peut aller dans une pièce tous les deux !

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sure que ça soit une bonne idée… tous les deux seuls. La dernière fois…

-Tu n'as pas eu l'air de détester, vu que tu en as redemandé

-Oh ça va !

Je me dégage, le fusillant du regard. Je l'entends rire derrière moi. Abruti ! Il se rapproche de moi et passe une main par-dessus mes épaules.

-Dray, tout le monde nous regarde

-Je sais. Peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles

-Dans tes rêves !

-En parlant de rêve, j'ai rêvé de toi hier soir

-Ta gueule ! Arrête de dire des conneries et partons en cours.

J'étais totalement rouge. Et tout le monde allait parler de cette histoire pendant des jours ! Je le déteste, enfin, je ne sais pas ! C'est totalement confus dans ma tête. Évidemment, on arriva en avance face à la salle de potion.

-Encore 4 heures de potions avancées ! dit Drago exaspéré

-C'est toi qui as voulu suivre ce cursus je te rappelle, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Je sais, dans le but de devenir Auror ou professeur de potion. Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne, mais je sens que les potions que Slugh va nous demander de faire auront toutes un rapport avec cette fête stupide.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, avouais-je en passant une main sur mon visage Je ne sentais vraiment pas ce cours moi non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves se présentèrent devant la salle de potion. Tous parlaient de la même chose : leurs soupirais tandis que Drago fusillait Pansy du regard. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire ironique avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Ginny s'approcha de moi, tout sourire.

-Regarde ! s'exclama la rousse Je jetais un léger regard vers le poignet que me montrait ma meilleure amie.

Elle portait un bracelet en or où s'entrelaçait un G et un H, entouré de deux pierres rouges.

-C'est joli, dis-je

-Tu en penses quoi Drago ? demanda Ginny

-C'est bien. Au moins, Potter a du gout.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la porte du cachot venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser place au professeur Slughorn, qui souriait.

-Entrez, entrez mes chers amis !

Une fois chaque élève installé par binôme, le professeur frappa des mains.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser une potion assez spéciale, l'amortentia !

Je regarde Drago avec un air exaspéré. Il fallait s'en douter ! Drago mima une forte envie de vomir avant de se pencher vers moi.

-S'il te plait, tue-moi maintenant!

Rajouter à cela un air de chien battu, je me mets à glousser, ce qui attira notre cher professeur. Et bien que je fasse partie de son petit club, il ne se privait pas de me réprimander si je dérangeais son cours. Le seul à y échapper était Harry. Moi je dis : favoritisme ! Moins que Rogue avec les Serpentard, mais FAVORITISME !

-Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, un problème peut-être ?

-Non, Professeur. Drago me disait simplement qu'il avait hâte de se mettre à la composition de la potion.

-C'est vrai, dit-il avec son sourire typiquement Malfonien

Slughorn eut un air ravi. Il pensait vraiment qu'on était content ? Bah, s'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir !

-Je disais donc, vous allez préparer cette potion, MAIS ! attention, c'est l'une des potions les plus dangereuses. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Je ne lève même pas la main. Aucune envie de participer à cette mascarade. Tous les élèves se retournent pour me regarder. Au final, c'est Pansy qui répond.

-Elle crée une obsession chez la personne qui la boit. Et son odeur est enivrante pour toute personne amoureuse.

-Bien miss Parkinson, 10 points pour , interdiction d'en prélever, on ne sait jamais si la potion est réussie, même si vous êtes les meilleurs élèves. Cela arrive même aux meilleurs !

Il se tourna vers Drago et moi. Je baisse automatiquement les yeux. Je sais qu'il fait référence au retour de vacance, où, avec Drago, nous avions lamentablement raté une potion, qui pour notre niveau, n'aurait pas dû poser le moindre problème. J'avais la tête ailleurs, et je n'avais absolument pas remarqué que je mettais les ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre, et Drago n'avait pas fait attention quand il s'agissait de tourner ou de chauffer la potion. Une chance que nous n'étions pas notés sur cette préparation ! Slughorn nous indique la page où se trouve notre recette, et chacun se dirige vers la réserve pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la potion. De notre côté, ni Drago ni moi ne voulions nous rendre dans la réserve afin de prendre les ingrédients, nous ne voulions même pas préparer cette potion. Stupide journée ! Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que Drago se dirigea vers la réserve tandis que je préparais le plan de travail. Pendant le reste du cours, chaque élève était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Étant donné que nous ne savions jamais quand notre cher professeur nous notait sur la réalisation des potions, nous devions donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes à chaque fois. La potion que je préparais avec Drago était sur la bonne voie. Je lui souris.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, le prof va croire qu'on s'amuse !

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Devant nous, Ginny se retourne pour me lancer un regard plein d'espoir, et moi, pleine de maturité, je lui tire la langue.

-Weasley, tu devrais surveiller ton mec, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait faire foirer la potion !

-Arrête de rêver Malfoy, et reconnait le, je me suis amélioré ! lance Harry en souriant

-C'est plutôt tes rêves à toi !

Harry secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers le chaudron. Un peu plus loin, Pansy se penchait sur le sien pour détecter la moindre odeur qui lui rappellerait son amour. Et Blaise la réprimandait sur sa façon d'agir, ce à quoi elle répondit par un grand sourire. Nott et Padma semblaient tellement concentrés qu'on pouvait presque palper leur concentration, et j'ai la forte impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Ils sont tellement complémentaires, sans parler, ils arrivent à préparer une potion, sachant d'avance ce que l'autre va faire. Un peu comme… Non, oubliez ! Même Hanna et Ernie étaient en grande concentration face à la potion ! Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au reste des élèves avant de reprendre la préparation de ma propre potion. Une explosion se fit alors entendre. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Seamus, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Et son binôme, une fille de Serpentard qui avait 1 an de moins que moi et dont je n'arrivais pas à retenir le prénom, s'était carrément caché sous la table.

-Tiens, ça m'étonne que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Et regarde Analéane !

Voilà, Analéane ! Quelle idée d'appeler son enfant comme ça ? Sérieux ! Enfin, après ce bref contretemps, Seamus et Analéane furent à l'infirmerie, et tous terminèrent leur potion. Une délicieuse odeur de menthe, de pomme verte et de parchemin neufs se leva du chaudron en face de moi, et de la plupart des chaudrons présents dans la pièce. Je secoue la tête pour chasser l'odeur attirante, et c'est là que je remarque que tous les élèves s'approchaient dangereusement des chaudrons, même Drago à côté de moi. Je lui donne un coup de coude avant de l'envoyer recouvrir notre chaudron.

-Au moins ce n'est pas raté, murmura-t-il

-Pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un en avale quelques gouttes !

Slughorn frappa des mains pour annoncer la fin du cours, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui.

-Professeur ! intervint Drago. Aucun chaudron n'est recouvert.

-Ciel ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lancer un sort pour recouvrir chaque chaudron

Je me précipite vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir, afin de dissiper l'odeur. Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, tout le monde se leva pour sortir de la salle. Je fis de même, suivie par Ginny, Harry et Drago.

-C'était étonnant ! spécula Ginny. Votre potion était celle avec la plus forte odeur.

-C'est vrai que c'était une expérience à vivre, dit Harry en prenant Ginny par les épaules

-Ça aurait surtout dégénéré si Drago n'avait pas prévenu Slughorn que les chaudrons étaient ouverts. Imaginez si quelqu'un avait avalé un peu de potion !

-Herm', me dit Ginny, ça n'aurait pas été si dramatique que ça. Enfin, je crois.

-En tout cas, comment tu as fait pour ne pas rester hypnotisé ? demanda Harry Simple, j'ai réalisé que j'étais attirée par une odeur, j'ai fait en sorte de résister. Tout est question de volonté, mon cher Harry.

Ginny secoua la tête. Tous ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour déjeuner quand Pansy nous rejoint, toute souriante. -Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé le cours ?

-Passionnant ! répondit Ginny

-Naze, dis-je au même moment que Drago

-Quelle odeur ? demanda-t-elle

-Bois vernis, herbe fraichement coupée et une odeur métallique, murmura Ginny en souriant. Et vous ?

-Moi, il y avait une odeur de chocolat, de bois et de marron, dit Harry en serrant un peu plus Ginny contre lui.

-Moi c'était une odeur d'agrume, de bierraubeure, et dentifrice à la menthe, lança Pansy, encore plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Et toi Dray ?

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! pesta-t-il avant de partir

Et je fis de même avant d'être interrogée par Pansy. À la grande salle, toutes les maisons étaient mélangées. Avec Draco, nous rejoignirent Luna et Neville, ainsi que Ronald et Lavande.

\- Alors ? Le cours de potion ? demanda Lavande.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et Drago fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la bande (qui avait récupéré Blaise au passage) s'installa avec nous. Ginny et Pensy s'empressèrent de raconter le cours de potion.

-Et toi Neville ? demandais-je pour ne pas être engloutie par la conversation des filles

-Le professeur Chourave nous a permis de nous occuper de la plante que nous voulions. J'ai choisi un crocus.

-Le crocus est une belle plante, lança Luna d'un air rêveur. Il donne de belles fleurs noires.

Je souris avant de regarder Drago qui se retient d'éclater de rire. Neville et Luna étaient le couple le plus improbable de toute l'école. Et elle était tellement à côté de la plaque à chaque fois. Les crocus sont une sorte de cactus produisant du mucus, et dont les épines provoquent des hallucinations si on se fait piquer. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir des épines et de risquer de se piquer, cette horreur lance ses épines si elle se sent menacée. Super la plante. Mais il est vrai qu'elle produit une fleur magnifique, noire, s'apparentant à la rose, qui a beaucoup de vertu médicinale. Mais non, ce n'est pas une belle plante !

-J'ai pu travailler avec les sombrals aujourd'hui, nous dit-elle. Ils ont mangé toute la viande crue.

-Nous, en sortilège, nous avons pu tester un sort assez « Saint-Valentin », dit Lavande. Dis-leur Ron-Ron !

Sauf qu'elle ne lui laisse absolument pas le temps de sortir une phrase. Du Lavande tout craché. Et j'ai décroché au bout de trente secondes, me concentrant sur le rôti et la purée de pommes de terre/carotte que j'avais dans mon assiette.

-Tu as senti quoi ? me murmura Drago

-Je ne te le dirais pas, dis-je en plantant ma fourchette un peu trop fort dans mon assiette, ce qui produit un horrible grincement.

-OK ! me dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Désolée, cette journée me tape sur le système

-J'ai cru comprendre ça. Tiens, à 2 heures, première année énamourée !

Je suivis son regard pour voir un petit blond qui me regardait avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Je soupire d'exaspération. J'en ai marre de cette journée. Tuez-moi ! Vite ! Dire que j'ai encore toute l'après-midi…

-… et vous viendrez à la soirée dans la salle sur demande ? demanda Pansy

Je lève la tête de mon assiette, vide, totalement perdue. Pendant que j'essayais de me remettre dans le contexte, les desserts surgirent.

-Tu n'as rien écouté ! s'exclama Pansy, vexé

-Désolée, je réfléchissais.

-Il y a une petite soirée dans la salle sur demande, très sélecte. Et vous êtes invités bien sûr. Et il faut un cavalier ou une cavalière !

Pansy veut vraiment faire partie de la jetset. Je cède face aux regards de notre cher groupe d'amis.

-J'irais avec Drago, en tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr ! Dray ?

-Ouais, deux célibataires, détestant la Saint-Valentin, à une soirée de Saint-Valentin. Cherchons l'ironie !

-Vous êtes exaspérant ! pesta Pansy. Vous avez intérêt à ramener vos fesses à cette soirée !

\- Oui madame, bien madame, dit Drago.

Une fois le dessert avalé, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Il restait une heure avant le début des cours, et j'allais la mettre à profit pour finir un devoir de métamorphose.

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme. 2 heures de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur McGonagall refusait de tomber dans les mièvreries de la Saint-Valentin, du coup, nous avons dû transformer des objets inanimés en un animal. Et plus celui-ci était imposant, plus cela était compliqué. J'y ai sorti un adorable chat. Ginny nous avait fait un superbe perroquet. Et Ron avait simplement donné vie à l'assiette en face de lui, qui avait mordu Harry.

Suite à ça, 1 heure de soin aux créatures magique, et oh miracle, Hagrid ne nous avait pas sorti de montre mortelle, du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait au premier coup d'œil du lapin rose pâle pourvu de corne. Sauf que cette espèce de lapin-cerf, qui de son nom d'origine : Jackalope, est carnivore ! Il a failli arracher le bras à Théodore Nott. Bon, je vais faire un petit point sur cette créature. Oui, il a le même nom que le lapin cornu moldu, sauf que ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. Chassez cette mignonne créature de votre esprit et visualisez plutôt un lapin de 60 centimètres de haut, avec des bois de 30 centimètres, des griffes rétractables et aiguisées, des dents de loup et des yeux rouges. Il n'y a que son pelage rose qui est adorable. En plus, il bave, un liquide phosphorescent. Si le lapin ne vous aime pas, il vous attaque. Pourquoi avoir gardé Hagrid en tant que professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ?

Bon, après ça, j'ai eu 1 heure de rune antique, où Drago passait son temps à m'embêter parce qu'on devait se rendre à la soirée de Pansy et qu'il voulait absolument savoir qu'elle était l'odeur que j'avais sentie en potion. Je ne cèderais pas ! Pas aujourd'hui !

La fin des cours ! Enfin libre ! Et pour une fois, pas de devoirs à préparer, pas de centimètres de parchemin à remplir ! Enfin ! Je me suis installée dans le parc en compagnie de Ginny, Lavande, Neville, Luna et Pansy. Les garçons avaient eu une envie de Quidditch. Je sens un regard sur moi. Quand je tourne la tête, je croise le regard de Luna.

-Dis Hermione, commença-t-elle avant de faire une pause. C'est vrai que tu as couché avec Drago ?

Je manque de m'étouffer, et je sens mes joues devenir totalement chaudes : je rougis. Ultime trahison.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Beaucoup d'élèves parient là-dessus. Il y a des rumeurs, comme quoi, tu couches avec lui dans les placards à balai. C'est pour ça que tu ne sors avec personne, parce qu'il refuse.

-Mais, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Enfin, peut-être un peu plus, mais simplement pendant les vacances ! m'exclamais-je. Et je fais ce que je veux !

Tous me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, sauf Ginny qui était la seule au courant. Lavande ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche tandis que Pansy proférait des menaces à l'encontre de notre cher Malfoy.

-Euh… Ouais… dis-je (pas très glorieux comme phrase…) On va dire que Drago et moi avons eu une petite… euh…

-Interlude ? proposa Neville.

-Voilà. Et nous n'en avons pas discuté, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne sort pas avec d'autres personnes, c'est simplement parce qu'on n'en a pas envie.

-Il était bizarre, depuis qu'il a voulu changer de camp, il a arrêté de draguer les filles… murmurait Pansy. Il couche avec toi, puis il fait mine de rien tout en se rapprochant de toi… Devenir inséparable…

-Pansy ? demanda Ginny, inquiète du regard noir de la Serpentarde.

-Pas maintenant Gin', lança-t-elle. Quand je vais l'attraper, oh par Morgane, il va m'entendre. Moi, sa meilleure amie, ne rien me dire !

-Pour sa défense, Blaise aussi ne sait rien. Et Ginny n'en aurait rien su si elle ne nous avait pas découverts.

-Mais ! s'offusqua Ginny

-Désolé Gin', mais c'est comme ça.

-Elle vous a découvert où ? demanda Lavande

\- Dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaud, répondit Ginny.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il est vrai que ça n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle de coucher avec Drago dans la bibliothèque. Et devinez de qui venait l'idée ! De notre cher Drago bien sûr ! C'était super, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ouvre la porte. Pour notre défense, personne ne devait être au Square à ce moment-là, ils étaient tous sortis manger une glace chez Fantôme. Enfin bref…

Les bavardages concernant Drago et moi partirent de bon train, à mon grand désespoir. J'étais déjà perdue, niveau sentiments… Bon, à vous je peux vous le dire, non ? Je l'aime. Voilà, c'est dit.

J'aime Drago Malfoy.

Je sais, ce matin j'avais dit que je ne le dirais pas, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je fais encore ce que je veux, flute va ! Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me lever et partir, fatigué des sous-entendus de Lavande comme quoi je cachais ma relation avec Drago, de Pansy qui voulait faire avouer je ne sais quoi à Dray, de Luna et Neville qui se bécotaient, et surtout de Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que je devrais vraiment sortir avec lui.

Je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque, havre de paix pour moi. De paix, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin, de paix ! Et d'un bon livre. Sauf que ça n'allait pas être possible ! Dans la bibliothèque, il y avait des dizaines de garçons qui espéraient sortir avec moi ou avoir simplement un rendez-vous avec moi, et c'était franchement pénible. D'ordinaire je n'en voyais qu'un seul, deux au maximum, mais on dirait que la période de la Saint-Valentin les excite tels des pucerons !

Au final, j'ai fini par faire demi-tour et je me suis enfermée dans les dortoirs. Au moins pour le moment il n'y avait personne. J'attendis l'heure du repas allongé sur mon lit. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis frapper à la fenêtre près de mon lit. Ce qui était étrange vu que j'étais dans l'une des plus hautes tours de château.

Mais à Poudlard, tout pouvait arriver. Je vous rappelle qu'au 3e étage, il y avait un chien géant à trois têtes qui gardait une trappe !

Je saute de mon lit pour aller voir, et là, qui est-ce que je trouve devant ma fenêtre, sur son balai ? Drago Malfoy en personne.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire à Pansy qu'on avait couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc

Je m'installe à la fenêtre.

-C'était un accident. Luna me disait qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur nous, comme quoi on couche ensemble dans des placards à balai et que tu es jaloux c'est pour ça que je ne sors avec personne, pareil pour toi. Et ça m'a échappé quand je lui disais qu'on n'avait pas de relation secrète.

-Elle m'a hurlé dessus que je n'étais qu'un traite, un idiot sans cœur et sans vergogne qui mériterait un baiser de détraqueur ! Quelle meilleure amie fait ça ?

-La tienne apparemment.

-Elle me surveille de près, elle a dit que j'ai intérêt à venir ce soir si je ne veux pas souffrir

-Moi, ce que j'attends avec impatience c'est que le sort des angelots se lève.

-On s'y habitue… Donc, ce soir, ne me laisse pas seul dans cette fosse aux chimères !

-Je viendrais bien à ton aide, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

-Le plaisir de ma compagnie !

-T'es bête !

-Alors ?

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais on ne doit pas montrer qu'on s'amuse, ça leur ferait trop plaisir !

-J'aime bien cette idée

Il s'en va, et je le regarde voler tranquillement jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour surement déposer son balai dans les vestiaires. À 19 heures, j'ai rejoint tout le monde à la grande salle pour diner. Bien sûr, tous ceux qui avaient reçu l'invitation de Pansy étaient impatients de se rendre à cette soirée, tandis que les plus jeunes désespéraient de devoir se coucher tôt, de même que ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de recevoir un carton rose en forme de cœur quelques jours plus tô filles étaient hystériques à l'idée de se préparer pour cette soirée, et je les entendais déjà se plaindre qu'elles n'avaient pas assez de temps pour tout faire alors que la soirée débutait à 21 heures, et qu'elles étaient des sorcières ! Lavande devait connaitre une vingtaine de sorts différents pour les coiffures et pas moins pour le maquillage ! J'aurais compris si elles avaient été moldus, là il te faut plus de temps pour te préparer, mais en étant des sorcières, plus d'excuse. Une fois le repas terminé, les filles coururent presque jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, et moi, malheureusement je fus entrainée par Ginny.

J'aimerais tellement être dans ma chambre, chez mes parents, sous ma couette avec un pyjama pilou-pilou, un bol de popcorn chamallow/caramel/chocolat et un bon film sur mon ordinateur, afin de boycotter la Saint-Valentin.

La chambre des septièmes années était en vrai carnage. Il y avait des vêtements partout et des filles hystériques qui changeaient d'avis toutes les 30 secondes. Ginny, elle, était quasiment prête. Elle avait choisi une robe dos nu de style patineuse bleu roi et des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux retombaient librement sur ses épaules et elle s'était légèrement maquillé les yeux, donnant l'accent sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif. C'est elle aussi qui avait choisi ma tenue, une robe fourreau violette avec un décolleté assez généreux. Mes cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche et j'avais fini par accepter de mettre mes escarpins vernis à bout ouvert. Pour le maquillage, Ginny avait mis un léger fard à paupières violet sur mes yeux, mais ce fut le rouge à lèvres qui me choqua en premier lieu, mais comme ma meilleure amie m'avait menacé d'utiliser un sort permanent pour que je le garde, je n'ai pas vraiment fait de commentaire là-dessus. Elle avait choisi un rouge à lèvres couleur cerise noir ! Entre le violet et le noir ! Bon, après c'était mieux que la rose poupée de Lavande ou encore ceux de Luna qui étaient… hors du commun ? Elle est venue avec de l'orange sur les lèvres en cours une fois !

Une fois les filles prêtes, nous sommes parties vers la salle sur demande. Lavande avait choisi une robe bouffante rose bonbon, avec le maquillage assortit, mais elle avait choisi de laisser ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules en de jolies boucles blondes. Parvati avait opté pour un sari bleu pâle adorable, mais le maquillage, comme à son habitude était trop prononcé même s'il était en accord avec sa tenue. En arrivant, nous retrouvons Neville et Luna, cette dernière avait choisi de mettre une robe jaune poussin et des boucles en forme de prune orangée. Pansy portait une robe bustier vert bouteille et s'était relevé les cheveux avec une pince. Bien sûr, les garçons avaient sorti leur plus beau costume, enfin, ce qu'il pouvait, la plupart ne portaient qu'une simple chemise et un pantalon habillé. Il n'y avait que Drago, Blaise et Théo pour porter un costume entier. Noir pour Drago, Beige pour Blaise et Blanc pour Théo. Neville quant à lui était hors catégorie, il portait un costume bleu pâle avec une cravate jaune, et je suis prête à parier que c'est un cadeau de Luna. Enfin bref ! En bonne hôtesse d'accueil, Pansy nous offrit un beau sourire et nous invita à entrer.

-Tu vas rester là jusqu'à quand ? demanda Drago en passant devant elle.

-Je vérifie seulement les invitations, entrez et amusez-vous ! dit-elle en y a déjà certaines personnes qui sont arrivées !

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucun effort de fait. Il est vrai que la salle était magique et se préparait selon nos désirs mais Pansy y avait apporté à boire et à manger, ainsi que tout ce qu'il fallait pour de la musique.

D'abord la décoration : beaucoup de rose, de blanc et de rouge, des cœurs partout, des rubans et même des ballons qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du plafond. Il y avait des chaises et des tables pour ceux qui voulaient se reposer un peu. Il y avait de grandes tables avec diverses boissons de plusieurs couleurs (surement des cocktails préparer par Pansy ou commander par elle…), et une autre avec des petits bonbons en forme de cœur, ce qui ressemblait à de la gelée et des petits gâteaux aux glaçages roses.

La musique, quant à elle, était moldu, tout comme les appareils qui la jouaient. Beaucoup d'élèves regardaient les baffles et la sono comme si elles allaient prendre vie et danser avec eux. Il faudrait que je demande à Pansy comment elle s'est débrouillée pour avoir un groupe électrogène pour faire fonctionner tout ça. Je me rapproche de Drago pour lui parler.

-Plus kitch que ça, il faut donner l'organisation à Lavande

-Je crois qu'elle a aidé à trouver les idées ! me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je pouffe en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Drago m'attira vers la table où se trouvaient les boissons.

-Autant s'il faut supporter ce supplice, autant le faire avec une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang !

Sur ces mots, il me tend un verre en souriant. La mixture est d'un rose brillant d'où s'échappe de la fumée argentée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la boire cette chose.

-Ceci est une boisson spéciale préparée par mon oncle ! fit une voix dans leur dos

Je me retourne pour voir Théodore Nott, accompagné de Padma Patil.

-Pansy voulait des boissons qui en jettent, alcoolisé pour la plupart, avec de beaux effets sans pour autant avoir d'effets secondaires. Mon oncle s'est chargé de réaliser le moindre de ses désirs.

-Il faut dire que quand Pansy parle, Mr Parkinson ne résiste pas, et il sait comment amadouer les gens

-Une bourse en peau de dragon remplie de gallions fait plaisir à tout le monde !

-Là, vous nous avez perdus avec votre conversation de riche prétentieux, lança Padma en embrassant sur la joue Théo

-Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras. Il a fallu au moins trois ou quatre ans à ma mère mais tu t'adaptes vite. Tu aimes les rubis ?

Padma se mit à rire et bouscula légèrement Théo. Je lance un regard à la dérobée à Drago mais il semble plus absorbé par une fille qui danse sur la piste. Et ça m'énerve. J'avale mon verre d'une traite, si bien que j'en aperçois à peine le gout. Fraise peut-être. Sauf que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner, si bien que j'ai dû me rattraper à Drago.

-Hey, ça va ?

-Ouais, j'ai la tête qui tourne en fait

-Tu as bu ton verre cul sec ?

-Et alors ? J'ai répondu d'une manière un peu agressive, ce qui a surpris Drago.

Il me fait son sourire typiquement Malfoy avant de parler.

-Ce genre de boissons, il vaut mieux éviter de les boire cul sec, surtout si c'est Pansy qui a décidé de la composition. Tu seras soule avant même que la soirée n'ait battu son plein.

-Au moins, tu pourras me laisser seule dans un coin et aller voir toutes les filles avec leur jupe trop coute pour les draguer !

Oups, l'alcool monte et je dis ce qui me passe par la tête. Drago me regarde en secouant la tête.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça, tu le sais bien

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de dire, je suis ton cavalier

-Oh !

c'est juste pour ça… Je suis déçue. Mais je m'attendais à quoi, au juste ? Qu'il me sorte qu'il m'aime ou quelque chose dans le genre. On parle de Drago Malfoy là.

La fête commence à battre son plein et j'ai une furieuse envie de fuir cet endroit. La plupart des élèves présents sont en couple et passent leur temps à se bécoter et se peloter dans un coin. Je me sers un autre verre et pars m'installer dans un coin, sur une chaise. Pansy s'approche de moi, toute souriante.

-Tu t'amuses ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Hermione ! Amuse-toi un peu, profite pour avouer à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes…

-Pans', je ne suis venue que pour te faire plaisir, c'est tout

-Tu as l'air de mauvais poil, je te laisse avant que tu ne décharges ta frustration sur moi !

Elle est partie avant que je ne lui réponde. Je ne décharge jamais ma frustration sur les gens… si ? Je regarde les autres s'amuser en buvant (à petite gorgée cette fois) mon verre. Ils semblent sur leur nuage. Luna et Neville dansent un slow ensemble, Ginny et Harry discutent sourire aux lèvres, Théo fait du charme à Padma… Même ceux qui sont célibataires de base embrassent quelqu'un. Je déteste cette fête et cet étalage d'amour ! Je sens quelqu'un se poser à côté de moi. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je vois un Serdaigle de 5e année.

-Tu es venue avec Drago Malfoy non ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, tu sais ?

Bon OK, je décharge ma frustration sur les autres.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de savoir parce que tu m'intéresses

-Tu ne me connais même pas ! Comment tu peux t'intéresser à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vraiment, que tu croises seulement de temps à autre dans les couloirs ?

-J'ai lu dans le journal…

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Ce qui est écrit sur le papier n'est qu'une partie de ce que je suis, une période noire de ma vie que les gens s'amusent à étaler partout. Personne ne me connait vraiment, et encore moins les gamins dans ton genre qui ne sont intéressés que par le fait de sortir avec quelqu'un de célèbre.

Sur ces mots, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Cette pseudocélébrité morbide m'exaspère, cette fête m'exaspère, Drago Malfoy m'exaspère… Je crois que l'alcool et le fait d'être agacée ne font pas bon ménage, au final. Je sors de cette salle sans prêter attention au regard des autres, encore moins ceux de mes amis qui vont me reprocher d'être partirent. Le couloir est vide à cette heure de la soirée, même les fantômes sont occupés ailleurs.

-En amoureux surement… marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Je rêve ou je suis jalouse de la vie amoureuse des fantômes ? Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air parce que mon esprit est totalement embrouillé. Dans le parc, l'air est froid et encore humide. Je me dirige vers un banc pour m'y installer sauf qu'avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, je sens une main m'agripper le bras.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Drago Malfoy. Il m'a suivi. Ça ressemblerait presque à une scène de film romantique. Désolée, je deviens cynique quand je suis de mauvais poil !

-Ça me gave, c'est tout

-Tu as juste l'alcool qui te monte à la tête, Mione.

-Aussi, mais c'est surtout que j'ai plein de choses en tête et je n'avais pas réellement envie de venir à cette fête qui me fait sentir encore plus célibataire que je ne le suis déjà où des abrutis essayerons de me draguer en insinuant qu'ils me connaissent parce qu'ils ont pu lire 3 articles sur moi !

-C'est bon, calme-toi.

Il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Ce que j'ai sur le cœur est compliqué. Je sais comment tu vas réagir.

-Personne ne sait jamais comment je peux réagir.

Il se met à rire et je sens son torse se soulever dans mon dos.

-C'est trop cliché de dire ça le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

-Et alors ?

Je me retourne tout en me dégageant de ses bras. Sauf qu'avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il m'attrape le visage et m'embrasse. Je reste là, les bras ballants, pendant un moment avant de l'attraper et de le coller à moi. J'approfondis son baiser et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il caressa mes bras puis le reste de mon corps. Nos souffles s'accéléraient et je sentis une douce chaleur monter en moi. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou avant de tirer doucement sur ses mèches blondes. Au bout d'un moment, on se regarda le souffle court.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant de me prendre la main et de courir vers les couloir. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je m'en fichais totalement. On finit par s'arrêter devant une salle de classe qu'il ouvrit et me poussa à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte pour plus d'intimité pour nous deux, même si une salle de classe n'a rien de romantique, mais on se rattrapera une autre fois…

Quoique ? Rien de mieux que la peur de se faire surprendre non ? Bon, je vous passe les détails en tout cas, une jeune femme comme il faut sait tenir sa langue.

Bon, en tout cas, après ce petit interlude, Drago m'a aidé à paraitre tout à fait normal, pas comme une fille qui venait de coucher avec le mec dont elle était amoureuse dans une salle de classe, sur plusieurs tables… Hum… Bon je m'égare ! En tout cas, pour paraitre normal, c'était mal parti. Au moins ma robe n'était pas trop froissée mais mes cheveux étaient libres sur mes épaules et avaient doublé de volume, mon maquillage n'existait plus… Bref, je ne devais pas me faire voir comme ça si je ne voulais pas que Ginny me fasse subir un interrogatoire. Drago m'attrapa par la taille et embrassa mon cou. Un frisson me prit entièrement.

-Drago, ça suffit ! On doit se faire discret.

-Je n'en ai absolument pas envie

En disant cette phrase, il me poussa contre le mur pour m'embrasser de nouveau, et je me perdis encore une fois dans ses baisers. On reste un bon moment à s'embrasser avant de nous rendre du côté de la tour d'Astronomie (Une chance que le cours ai été décalé au lendemain, Professeur Sinistra aussi avait un rendez-vous, ça l'arrangeait). Une fois en haut de la tour, on s'installa près de la barrière pour regarder le ciel. J'étais absorbée par les étoiles tandis que Drago m'enlaçait la taille et avait posé la tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais depuis quand j'attends ça, Granger ?

-Dis-moi, Malfoy.

-Depuis trop longtemps.

-Quelle réponse précise !

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, ignorant mon ironie. On resta encore un bon moment sans rien dire, juste ensemble.

-Ils vont dire quoi les autres à ton avis ? demanda Drago

-On va en entendre parler encore longtemps. Ça, tu peux en être certain.

-On n'est pas obligé de leur dire maintenant, tu sais ?

-Quel est ton plan ? Je lui fis un sourire carnassier. Si on pouvait faire bouillir un peu les autres, ça pouvait être marrant.

-On agit comme si on était toujours amis, et que la fête nous avait soulés. Vu qu'ils s'attendront à ce qu'on soit ensemble à la fin. Ils feront tout pour le savoir. (je l'embrasse) On va les faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'au bout. (Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois) Mais maintenant, tu n'as pas intérêt à regarder une seule fille si tu ne veux pas te transformer de nouveau en furet.

-Non, tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-Ne me tente pas ! Le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu le faire quand je te voyais trop près d'une fille

-Dis le, Grangy chérie !

-Non !

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de m'enfuir vers la tour nord. Je ne pourrais jamais enlever le sourire idiot que j'ai sur les lèvres. Par chance, la plupart des personnes de ma chambre sont encore à la fête. Je file prendre une douche avant de m'enfoncer dans mes couvertures. C'était une journée forte intéressante.

Le lendemain matin, beaucoup d'élèves semblaient… Comment dire ? Avoir la tête complètement dans le… vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils n'étaient pas tous réveillés. Heureusement que moi j'ai pensé à boire beaucoup d'eau après être sortie de la fête. Et surtout, je me suis couchée beaucoup plus tôt que la plupart de ceux qui étaient présents. Mais moi aussi je sentais la migraine qui pointait légèrement son nez. Heureusement qu'on avait des Potions antigueule de bois, du moins, Pansy en avait plein.

Je me suis dirigé vers la table des Gryffondor en souriant. Ginny semblait prête à s'endormir dans son bol de porridge, Harry regardait ses œufs et ses tranches de bacon comme s'ils allaient venir seul dans son estomac. Ron et Lavande roucoulaient ensemble. À la table des Serdaigle, Luna discutait avec les filles de sa maison tandis que Neville la regardait de loin. Il n'avait jamais osé déjeuner à une autre table que celle de sa maison. Je me suis assise près de Ginny.

-Ça va ?

-Par Morgane, Hermione ! marmonna Ginny. Parle moins fort !

-Gueule de bois ?

-Ouep… On a un peu trop bu avec Harry. Ron et Lavande, ça va encore, ils ont bu moins que nous, mais Harry et moi…

-Vous vous êtes lâchés.

Elle me regarda un moment avant de retourner à son bol.

-Harry, il faudrait bouger pour pouvoir manger, tu sais ?

-Merci du conseil Hermione, dit mon meilleur ami. J'ai dormi quoi… 2 heures à peine !

-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi !

-Mais toi, on ne t'a plus vu du tout à un moment

-J'en avais un peu marre de tout ça, alors je suis parti.

-Draco était avec toi en tout cas.

-Oui, on a discuté, ensuite je suis allé me coucher, voilà pourquoi moi je n'ai pas l'air d'une goule !

-C'est sûr qu'Harry a exagéré ! dit Ron en riant. À un moment il a voulu faire un concours de shooteur avec Théodore.

-J'en ai raté des choses. Dis-je en mangeant une tranche de a gagné ?

-Théodore. Harry s'est arrêté au… je ne sais pas combien, mais même moi j'avais la nausée en le voyant engloutir tout ça.

-Je crois que le pire c'était les petites gelées, dit Ginny. Plus jamais je ne mangerais de gelée !

-Comment ça ? Je ne les ai pas vus, ou alors je n'ai pas fait attention.

Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué les petites gelées, ou alors Pansy les avait faits amenés un peu plus tard. Ou alors, c'était les petites gelées que j'avais vues sur l'une des tables et qui ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Qui met de la gelée sur un buffet alors qu'il fait chaud ?

-C'était sur l'une des tables, en tout cas, Ginny s'est amusée à en gober, mais le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient faits avec un alcool moldu. dit Lavande

J'ai regardé Lavande avant de comprendre. Oui, ça me disait quelque chose. C'était une recette moldu avec de la gelée en poudre et de la vodka. Ma cousine en avait fait une fois, et c'était une expérience vraiment étrange. On avait préparé la gelée avec la vodka au lieu de l'eau et c'était assez fort. C'était sucré et en petite dose mais l'alcool y était quand même concentré.

-C'est de la vodka dedans, dis-je en regardant Ginny qui jouait toujours dans son bol

-Qu'importe ce que c'est, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! dit Ginny

-Tu veux du bacon et des œufs ? demandais-je

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim au final. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Draco quand vous êtes parti ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Je l'ai dit, on a juste discuté, on est ami. On s'est un peu moqué des couples, et ensuite on est parti se coucher, enfin, moi du moins, je ne suis pas sa babysitteuse !

-Je ne te crois pas ! lança Lavande

-Lavande, baisse d'un ton, ta voix m'agace, dit Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir. Hermione, je te cuisinerais quand j'aurais dormi un peu

-Si ça t'amuse ! dis-je en riant

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je me suis dirigé vers le parc. Chacun était parti de son côté, Ginny et Harry se dirigeaient sans doute vers la salle commune pour se reposer. Une chance qu'on soit dimanche et que personne n'ai cours. Même s'il y avait le cours Astronomie (qui a été décalé pour ce soir, McGonagall était au courant de la petite fête et savait que certains élèves s'y rendrait plutôt qu'en cours... dommage), mais le cours débutait à 22heures, alors, il n'y avait pas de mal. Je n'ai pas cherché où les autres sont partis, j'espérais juste ne pas croiser Pansy, parce qu'elle, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par voir Draco sortir à son tour. Je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai trainé vers un endroit isolé.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai rien dit !

-Je voulais juste un bisou en fait

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Une chance que la plupart aient bu comme pas possible, Ginny n'a même pas insisté !

-Pansy a beaucoup insisté. Elle n'arrêtait pas avec ses questions.

-Comment tu as fait pour lui échapper ?

-Il ne l'a pas fait ! fit une voix dans notre dos On se retourne pour faire face à Pansy et son sourire de vainqueur.

-Je le savais que vous alliez finir ensemble, et cette soirée était tout à fait appropriée.

-Très drôle Pansy. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, le fait de la voir m'avait figé. Elle continuait à nous sourire.

-Vous n'alliez pas nous le dire, c'est ça ?

-On voulait vous faire tourner un peu en bourrique avant de vous les dire, dit Draco

-Sympa, lança Pansy

-On s'amuse comme on peut, dis-je

Elle nous lança un regard entendu, avant de commencer à partir.

-Et toi ? Avec Blaise ? demanda Draco

-Qui sait…

-Pansy… fit Draco

-Chacun son tour, Dray ! Tu ne m'as rien dit pour toi et Hermione depuis le début ! Alors je te le dirais en temps voulu !

-Toi… dit-il Pansy se mit à rire avant de partir.

Je regarde Draco en haussant les épaules. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

-Elle va le raconter partout, dis-je à Draco

-Elle va le raconter partout.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme. J'ai passé la journée avec Draco, puis à midi, Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Luna, Neville, Ron et Lavande. Et quelques temps après, ce fut à Blaise et Pansy de venir. On passait un bon moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que Pansy jette la bombe.

-Hermione et Draco s'embrassaient tout à l'heure ! dit-elle

Et tout le monde nous a regardés avec de grands yeux.

-Pansy ! me plaignis-je. Je voulais vous faire douter un peu avant de vous le dire.

-C'est injuste ! dit Ginny. Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas vous entendre vous moquer de nous parce qu'on déteste la Saint-Valentin et c'est ce jour-ci où on s'est mis en couple.

-Ah mais vous allez en entendre parler, pour des années ! dit Ron

-Des années ? demanda Draco

-Pourquoi, tu crois qu'on est ensemble pour combien de temps ? demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux

-Mais pour des milliers d'années, voyons !

Je ris avant de m'avancer vers lui et l'embrasser. Tous applaudirent.

-Félicitation au nouveau couple ! dit Luna en frappant des mains

-Et quant à vous ? demanda Lavande en se tournant vers Pansy. Vous êtes enfin ensemble.

Pansy se mit à rougir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco

-Quand vous êtes partis, dit Lavande. Pansy et Blaise ont dansé ensemble et ils se sont même embrassés à un moment ! Quand on aidait à ranger un peu les objets moldu que Pansy avait fait ramener.

-Même s'il s'agit de la salle sur demande, elle ne fait pas le ménage toute seule, et on s'est amusé à rangé ! fit Ginny en riant

-enfin bref, répond à la question Pansy, dis-je en la regardant avec insistance

-Bon… Blaise et moi… On est ensemble. Tu vois, nous, on ne veut pas cacher ce genre de chose à nos amis !

-Mais c'était pour vous embêter un peu ! Je sais que vous attendez ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'on voulait rigoler un peu !

-Tu deviens un peu trop Serpentarde ! dit Ron

-Hey ! crièrent nos amis de Serpentard

-C'est une blague ! dit-il

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, puis le repas, et même durant le cours d'Astronomie, tous nos amis se sont un peu moqués de nous parce qu'on était le couple qui s'était formé lors de la Saint-Valentin alors qu'il détestait la avec les filles, on a un peu discuté d'histoire de couple, même si je n'étais en couple que depuis 1 jour. Enfin, même si Pansy et Ginny disaient que c'était depuis plus longtemps que ça par rapport à notre attitude.

Après le cours, je me suis retrouvée seule avec Draco.

-Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps ! dis-je

-Il y avait Pansy. On n'avait aucune chance.

-Tu sais qu'on va en entendre parler. Encore et encore, surtout pour la Saint-Valentin.

-On s'y fera !

-Et tout le monde va être choqué que le grand Draco Malfoy soit en couple avec la née moldu Granger.

-Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si on y est. Il m'embrasse. Je me laisse aller dans ce baiser.

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit hier, me dit-il.

-Toi non plus ! Je lui souris. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Hermione

-Je t'aime aussi Draco

-Bonne, non-Saint-Valentin

-T'es bête !

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes

-Ouais…

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir dans ma chambre en souriant. Pour une fois que ma Saint-Valentin n'était pas pourrie, peut-être que c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère ou je fêterais la Saint-Valentin avec mon homme ! Ou alors on boycottera la Saint-Valentin à deux… Qui sait !

* * *

 **J'ai dû modifié le texte, à cause de la mise en page. Et j'ai également modifié quelques menues détails ^^**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	2. Réponses aux Reviews :)

**Ici, c'est la page où je répondrais aux reviews.**

 **Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous pouvez me laisser ^^**

 **bisous bisous (oui, j'ai recommencé GossipGirl x) )**

* * *

 _ **SwanGranger :** Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire. Je n'avais pas envie de faire l'apologie de la Saint-Valentin en jetant des fleurs et des petits cœurs. Il faudrait vraiment renommer cette fête x) Je ne vois pas en quoi on est obligé de supporter tout ce rose et ses cœurs durant cette journée. J'ai juste envie de la boycotté (même si je suis en couple). Je suis contente que tu la trouve super cet OS ! J'attendais ce moment pour partager cet OS, elle attendait patiemment le bon moment x). C'est vrai que c'est une bonne façon de commencer leur relation. ^^_

 _ **Lucie1411 :** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Oui, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu drôle quand même :P. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as trouvé le personnage génial, je trouve que c'est quand même assez dure d'écrire à la première personne. Ahah, oui, ils sont quand même mignon, le mini-club anti-saint-valentin. Je suis contente en tout cas que tu l'ai aimé. Je tiendrais compte de ta remarques pour mes prochaines OS :D. Je ne déteste pas vraiment la Saint-Valentin, mais un certain événement m'a fait relativiser sur cette fête, et même si je suis en couple, je n'ai pas d'envie spéciale pour cette fête. Je me suis servis de ma colère dû à cette événement pour la transformer en histoire ^^ . Merci ! Bisous !_

 _ **Ofo :** Je suis tellement confuse et désolé ! Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il y avait un problème de mise en page sur ma Story ! :O J'ai tout fait pour arranger ça ! J'espère que tu pourras la lire sans problème maintenant ! Désolé encore :/ _


End file.
